Husband & Wife
by PrincessVegeta96
Summary: When you are married, you become one. Even if it wasn't your choice. You make an unspoken promise, to stand by each other. Good or bad. Thick or thin. Husband & wife. Together forever. An old tradition that never died begins a marriage that was never meant to be. What good can come from the Hyuga Princess marrying the lone Uchiha? Starts pre-shippuden and onward.
1. Chapter 1

_**Husband & Wife**_

 **Summary: When you are married, you become one. Even if it wasn't your choice. An old tradition that never died, begins a marriage filled with secrets, hurt, anger and manipulation. What good can come from Hinata Hyuga marrying the lone Uchiha? Pre-Shippuden.**

 **A/N:Yes, I know that the arranged marriage between Sasuke and Hinata has been an over done story but this isn't your typical SasuHina love story. My friend is a dork/editor of this fanfiction.**

 **Read. Enjoy. Review.**

…

 **Chapter One:**

 **Save the Date**

 **October 15th:Nine years engaged.**

He walked through the entrance with his typical scowl plastered to his face, and arms crossed firmly against his Sasuke, the last one of his clan, was scheduled to have a meeting with the head of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hiashi. He showed up particularly early-about an hour to be exact-because Kakashi-Sensei had promised him a one on one training session at four that afternoon. Though it had just turned twelve and he was sure this meeting wouldn't last more than an hour,Sasuke wanted to do at least two hours of pre-training. Knowing that Kakashi-the copy cat ninja-was able to pull anything out of his sleeves,Sasuke wanted to prepare himself for any unexpected attacks.

When he arrived through the gate he was stopped by a Hyuga guardsman,who stated that Sasuke was earlier then expected.

"I know." Sasuke replied coldly, side eyeing the official.

The guard must've been new. Sasuke had never seen him before, he had typical Hyuga features: brown hair, white eyes with no pupil. But Sasuke knew almost everyone on the Hyuga premises and he had never came across this guard before. He had been coming to the Hyuga compound since he was three and he knew that many of the guards did not like him but none of them dare tried to stop him; no matter how early or sometimes late he showed up.

The guard's eyes widen at Sasuke's frankness, he had never been disrespected like that by a child. Hyuga children knew better.

"Uchiha-San, do you know you are speaking to an adult?" The guard leered over Sasuke with a menacing look. Sasuke let out a curt laugh and rolled his eyes to look at the guard with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"No, because I'm speaking to a guard." Sasuke began walking again but the guard placed a hand on his shoulder. Now Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"Look Uchiha-San, I know you must think you are so important because-"

"Oh, Sasuke-San!" A high squeal flowed through the air. Sasuke and the guardsman turned their heads towards the opening slide door. Sasuke's smirk returned while the guardsman stood confused. It was none other than Hyuga Yuki, an elite Hyuga coordinator.

Sasuke had met Yuki three years ago when he was nine, at one of his bi-monthly tea meetings he had with Hinata, the Hyuga heir and his future wife. She was a chubby young lady, which was common among Hyuga women, with a bright perky smile. Hiashi introduced Yuki as the one that would take care of all the small details of the wedding and would be supervising Sasuke and Hinata's tea sessions. To get a better feel of how their wedding should be. When Yuki first started the supervising sessions she was so excited and would bring pen and paper with her whenever she came, to documents the "lovers" connection. Her enthusiasm faded soon, as Yuki realized that Sasuke and Hinata were not conversationalists. Most meetings there were only a few sentences that would be spoken between the two. Though Yuki would try to coax them, it mostly fell flat, as Sasuke would plainly ignore her and Hinata would be too shy to speak was the most boring hour of Yuki's life with loud slurps of green tea in it. Now whenever the two met up, which was always the first and fifteenth of each month, Yuki just brought a book.

"You are here! A bit early but nevertheless Hiashi-Sama will be informed that you have came!" She beamed as she scurried towards Sasuke, swatting the guardsman hand away from his shoulder grabbing it herself.

"Come now Sasuke-San let me escort you to your tea room, as Ko over there tells Hiashi-Sama of your arrival."

Yuki sent a glare to Ko as she walked Sasuke to the slide door of the Hyuga mansion, however when they reached the first step of the building Sasuke rudely shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"I know the way." He uttered turning his back to her and marching towards the tea/meeting room.

Yuki just shook her head as Ko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you really just going to take that disrespect?" Ko asked, obvious disgust laced in his voice. Yuki turned to him with a bright smile and laughed.

"You're not familiar with Sasuke-San, are you?"

Ko's face just grew with even more confusion, while Yuki just giggled and patted his chest.

"Let's go get Hiashi-Sama,eh?"

Ko just nodded still a bit perplexed over Yuki's behavior, as they both began to saunter towards Hiashi's quarters.

Sasuke walked down the pale gray halls and mahogany floor tiles. It seemed the Hyuga's mansion matched those of its creators. Light gray overtones with a brown accent, and some other neutral colors mixed in between. Though Sasuke was not big on decor himself, believing before his mother passed that she had too many knick knacks lying around, he felt that the Hyuga's house lack of it spoke volumes of what he was about to marry. Plain and boring.

Bland and traditional;the only way to describe a Hyuga, in style and in personality. The Hyuga compund was always still, the only thing that could be heard was shuffling feet from one room to the next. Sasuke could not think of a time that he had seen Hiashi wear anything besides a charcoal yukata, which seemed to be uniform around the mansion, even Yuki wore one. If it wasn't the yukata one was wearing, it was either a plain black shirt along with black pants. Even outside of the Hyuga premises, it seems they lacked a stand out style or personality. When Sasuke would encounter Hinata outside of their regular meetings, she was always wearing an ugly tan coat that seemed to swallow her whole figure. When they would cross paths she seemed too scared to speak, her face would just turn red and she would awkwardly walk away. Though Sasuke thought she wasn't much anyway; pale skin, dark blue hair with a hime haircut, and white featureless eyes. Just plain. Well, at least he knew he was getting a modest wife, but he still found it hard to imagine an Uchiha emblem on the back of that hideous coat she wore. No, he wouldn't allow it. He was going to have to buy her a new jacket when they wedded.

Sasuke continued down the plain halls knowing that he had to take two more lefts and then a right before getting to the tea room. He passed several Main House Hyugas as he walked, who gave him a quick nod as a hello. They knew better than to speak to the Uchiha. Though Sasuke never consider himself rude, he wasn't talkative before his clan was brutally murdered by his brother, but after the massacre he took talking-unless you were Hiashi Hyuga himself-completely off the table. Though many would glare at him, especially the guards which for some reason Sasuke showed a stronger disdain for. A Hyuga knew that threatening the Uchiha was off limits, as his marriage to Hinata was too important. A tradition almost as old as the Leaf Village itself was not to be risked due to a smart mouthed Uchiha. Besides they only saw him two days out of the months.

Sasuke finally stopped at a sliding door. _Here it is,_ he thought as he opened it stepping into the familiar room. He walked into the meeting room which was just as gray and brown as the rest of the house, criss-crossed his legs and took a seat in his usual spot. The tea room was a small one, with bare walls and a small aloe plant in the corner on a end table. There was a portrait of Hiashi with Hinata and Hanabi-Hinata's younger sister-above the adjoining door to the room. In the middle of the room was a table with three cups and steaming pot of tea sitting on it.

 _I guess Hinata will be joining us,_ Sasuke thought a bit annoyed, _I was hoping it would be just Hiashi and I, why must she come?_

Today was Sasuke's first official meeting with Hiashi, the two had never formally spoken together. Though he would pop in and say a quick hello when Hinata and Sasuke would have their teas, Hiashi had never taken the time to have a real conversation with the young man. So two weeks prior when Hiashi entered the tea room and dismissed Hinata and Yuki, Sasuke became curious.

" _Uchiha-San, are you aware of the terms of this arrangement?" Hiashi had asked._

" _Yes, I am quite aware. I've read the contract several times." Sasuke confirmed._

" _I see," Hiashi seemed to say with a hum, "Well, there are some adjustments that I think should be made."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Come to the next tea meeting 1 o'clock sharp and we will discuss it then,Uchiha-San. Until then you are dismissed, good-bye." He walked out of the room._

The adjoining door to the tea room began to open. Sasuke looked up and rolled his eyes, it was none other than Hyuga Hinata. She came in with her head down, like she always did, and sat in her usual spot across the table from Sasuke.

"G-good af-afternoon Sasuke-San." She stuttered out.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

A wave of awkward silence filled the air. Sasuke was not too fond of his soon-to-be wife, and he showed it as often he could around her. She wasn't what he thought a future Uchiha woman should be; fearless and outspoken. Instead Hinata was meek, dull, with barely any confidence to speak of. She was nothing like his mother or the women he grew up with. The both of them had been having monthly teas since the age of six, and even then Sasuke knew Hinata was not the proper woman for him to wed. It was before the massacre that Sasuke had asked his father if there was a chance for them to find another clan and marry their daughter instead. Though if given the chance, Sasuke would exit out of the engagement, but he felt obligated to stay within tradition. Someone would have to carry it on, now that his whole clan was dead.

"I thought I would just be meeting with your father today." Sasuke said bluntly.

"S-s-sorry, but no, Father has requested th-that I be p-present."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Did you have plans with your team today later or did they ditch you?"

"N-no. Usually Wednesdays a-are our o-off days, so this m-me-meeting was convenient."

"Off days? Ninjas don't have off days."

Hinata's face sunk deep into her chest, "Kurenai-Sensei s-s-says it's good to h-ha-have a little r-r-rest every once and awhile."

"Sounds like your sensei must not care about your improvement as a ninja."

"I-I'm sure she d-does it's just-"

Sasuke cut her off, "Just that she doesn't care. I'm sure if you guys didn't have these off days, that annoying stutter of yours would be gone by now. Seriously it's been two months since we've graduated the academy, why do you still talk like that?"

 _Why must he be like this,_ Hinata thought while fighting back the tears brimming at her eyes. If someone walked up to Hinata and asked her how she thought about Sasuke, she would not be able to say a single pleasant thing about him. Ever since their first meeting together, Sasuke had been nothing but rude. Even before the Uchiha Massacre he wore an antagonistic aura towards her. Nothing like his teammate, and Hinata's crush, Naruto. Oh how she wished it was Naruto she was arranged to be married to instead of Sasuke. She didn't want to be with a clone of her father for the rest of her life.

The clack of wooden sandals could be heard coming from down the hall and Hinata quickly picked up the tea kettle and started filling the cups with green tea. She would be able to recognize that sound from a mile away, it was her father, Hyuga Hiashi. Sasuke watched her intently, he always did whenever she poured tea, as if expecting her to mess up. Which she often would, there were many spills that happened in that room, but this time she was determined on making no mistakes especially with Father coming.

 _No spills today,Sasuke-San._

She set the cups down in a triangle shape, one set for each designated seat, just as the head Hyuga himself entered the room.

Hiashi came in and a sense of authority flowed throughout the room, his face seemed as if it had been carved from stone with deep wrinkles and a hard room grew cold and the tension that was there before seemed to have grown thicker with Hiashi's presence.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-San." Hiashi greeted.

"Hello Hiashi."Sasuke replied.

Hiashi internally twitched at the lack of a formal suffix when Sasuke greeted him. Who else but an Uchiha?

He took off his sandals and promptly sat next to Hinata, placing three thick sheets of paper on the table. Sasuke glanced at it and noticed immediately what those documents were, he had seen them over a million times. They were his written contractual obligation to marry Hinata. He looked up at Hiashi who began to push the papers towards him.

"Here's a copy for your leisure, Uchiha-San. I have taken the liberty of making a few adjustments to the arrangement at hand." Hiashi said while taking a sip of his tea.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You made adjustments already? Without my approval?"

"Of course not, Uchiha-San. The contract must have your signature before anything is set in stone. These papers that we have in front of us is up for negotiation."

"Hn."

Sasuke took the papers began to skim through the lines, flipping from page one to page two and from page two to page three in a matter of seconds.

Hiashi rolled his eyes, _Uchihas are so impatient,_ He thought.

Though he noticed it was on the third page that Sasuke's darting eyes began to slow down. Hiashi knew exactly what he was reading, he cleared his throat.

"Now Sasuke-San take your time, and read thoroughly. You'll see that I have had made barely any changes to the script, except for-"

Sasuke interrupted, "You want Hinata and I to get married three weeks after her twelfth birthday instead of her eighteenth."

"Correct." Hiashi affirmed.

Sasuke looked at Hinata briefly and saw that the she had fixated her sight on the floor. He looked back to Hiashi, "Why lower the age?" Sasuke asked.

Hiashi crossed his arms around his chest and sent a cold glare towards his daughter, even Sasuke could feel the anger that was radiating from it. Hiashi cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Nine years ago, in this very room your father and I had made a contract to wed you and my daughter after your eighteenth birthdays. It was expected that our children would be the strongest in the whole village and their marriage would create a powerful and unbreakable alliance between the Hyuga and the Uchiha." Hiashi's expression turned from one of anger to somber.

"At the time I had high hopes for Hinata, I imagined her as a force to be reckoned with. A beautiful kunoichi who was not afraid of a challenge because of her heritage...but it seems Hinata has done everything she can to ruin my expectations I've had of her. She's weak, feeble, and graceless. A shame to the Hyuga, if I were to be honest."

Sasuke looked at Hinata again and could see the tears running down her face. She just sat there as her father berated her, not even a shred of courage to stand up for herself. She was trying so hard to stay silent while crying Sasuke could see her shaking.

 _Your Father is right, you are weak. Not even brave enough to cry out loud._

Hiashi continued talking,"But my other daughter, Hanabi, she is everything I imagined and more. She will make a great heiress to the Hyuga clan along as a perfect asset to the Main House. Unfortunately that means for Hinata she is no longer of use to the Main House. I feel her presence here is just a waste."

"So you expect her just to magically become useful by marrying an Uchiha?" Sasuke said with a bit of agitation in his voice. How dare the elder Hyuga! Pawning off his daughter so his clan could thrive! It was bad enough the Uchiha were dead now their name had to be used to make a weakling feel powerful? He didn't think so.

Hiashi shook his head at the young boy, just like an Uchiha to jump to conclusions.

"No, of course not Sasuke-San. If I felt that Hinata was such a hinderance, I would merely dessimate the contract and brand her as a Branch House member." Hiashi stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke nodded he guessed that was an efficient answer.

"You still haven't answered my question, why are you lowering the age?" Sasuke repeated.

Hiashi set down his tea and motioned for Hinata to pour more for him, she lifted up her face which was all puffy and red from crying. Hiashi just shook his head at her and grabbed his now filled cup, he took one long slow sip and began to speak again.

"What Hinata lacks in combat, she makes up for in housekeeping. She is an exceptional cook and has always been very tidy. She will make a superb wife and mother, which why I feel marrying her young is necessary, as Hyuga Manor has enough housekeepers. She will finally serve a purpose."

Hiashi put down his tea and looked directly at Sasuke, eye to eye.

"Besides, Uchiha-San, this arrangement-no-this tradition has been going on since the beginning of the leaf village. Your ancestors, as well as mine, had been coming to together for years to birth something that has alluded us. The ultimate Kekkei Genkai. Though the others have failed, your father, Fugaku and I knew that you and my daughter would be the ones to change that. I know that the age is a bit archaic, I can only name a handful of clans that marry off this young but I-"

"I accept." Sasuke announced.

"Excuse me?" Though Hiashi was a joyed that Sasuke was accepting the changes, he expected a bit of fighting from the lad.

"I said I accept the new conditions, Hiashi. But before I sign anything I must let you know something." Sasuke's voice seemed to have gotten deeper

"Of course Uchiha-San, go ahead."

Sasuke swallowed a deep breath and then began to speak,"I am not doing this so that your shell of a daughter can feel as if she has a purpose. I am doing this because it was my clan's will, who I plan on avenging sometime in the near future, I also plan to restore the Uchiha Clan to its former glory and even better. I have also just became a true ninja to the Hidden Leaf and my life is constantly on the line for just wearing this band on my head. In the end, Hiashi, I feel there is no time to waste when it comes making decisions. Especially since this one was made for me when I was three. I plan to go through with you and my father's plan even if it's sooner than expected."

Hiashi mouth turned up into a smirk, and he shuffled his hand through his yukata pulling out a kunai.

"I'm glad you agree Uchiha-San. Now all we have to do is sign the contract." Hiashi took the kunai and pricked deep into his finger, blood to began to run down it .

Hinata looked at her father wide eyed, this was the first time she had ever seen a statement between two clans be signed. Usually when such a thing would happen it was just between the two heads. While the blood continued to trickle down Hiashi's finger he grabbed the parchment with his clean hand and swiped his finger across the bottom line of the third page, leaving a crooked bloody mark. He pulled out a napkin from his yukata and wrapped it around his finger.

"Now Uchiha-San, it is your turn." Hiashi handed Sasuke the kunai, who as cool as a cucumber slashed it against his thumb. Blood began to pool out but Sasuke-oh so nonchalantly-grazed his open wound on the top line of the third page. Hiashi's smile widened the contract was complete.

It read: _The arranged union of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata, will take place three weeks after the Lady Hinata's twelfth birthday, December twenty-seventh. At noon on January seventeenth. The two heads who agree with the statements listed in this script must leave a signature in blood as their final agreement._

Sasuke and Hinata were getting married at the age of twelve.

…

 **A/N: Woo, that wore me out. But I finished it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. I know some of you are going to say I made Sasuke a little too harsh, and don't get me wrong, I love Sasuke. He's my fave, we share a birthday, but we Sasuke-lovers have to be honest. He's an asshole. Lol. Anyway if you have any suggestions on future chapters or how I could make this story better feel free to leave a review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, I do appreciate it. I hope you guys like this chapter as well. I know most of you must be wondering about how I plan to depict Sakura's reaction. I was originally going to add detail of how the arrange marriages between the Hyuga and the Uchiha started and some stories from previous Hyuga-Uchiha marriages**

 **but I think I'll save that for another chapter.**

 **Read. Enjoy. Review.**

 **...**

 _ **Husband & Wife**_

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Can't Lose what You Never Had**

 **October 25th: Nine years engaged. Three months until the wedding.**

Team 7's day was just like any other, Kakashi-Sensei had started training with a bonding exercise known as "Trust Fall." The grey hair ninja showed an example, using a shadow clone he summoned,he used his actual self first falling into his clone's arms saying that he trusted his clone enough to catch him.

"Now that's what I want you guys to do. Trust each other enough to catch the other." The copycat nin instructed, but he did an eyeroll when he saw that his young audience was not even listening. _Why do I even try with them_ , He thought. They were so predictable.

Sakura-no doubt-was imagining about Sasuke catching her and running off into the the sunset, while Naruto probably wasn't even paying attention to begin with, and Sasuke most likely heard Kakashi but didn't care. The grey haired nin, sighed. _One day Kakashi your hard work will be worth it_ , He told himself internally. _But not today._

Kakashi clapped his hands together, startling his team.

"Ok team,I think it would be good if we stopped training here for the day and start up again tomorrow."

"Oh c'mon Kakashi-sensei, we didn't even get ta' do nothing, dattebayo!" Naruto, the boisterous blonde,roared.

"Yeah Sensei," Sakura chimed, "First you show up late, now you ruin my chance to be in Sasu-I mean you ruin our team's chance to grow!" Sakura's face flushed red and her eyes darted to Sasuke, who acted as if he didn't hear a thing.

Naruto scooted closer to Sakura and raised an eyebrow at her, "Ya' know Sakura, I'll always be here to catch you."

 _ **THWACK!**_

Sakura held up her fist as a vein was throbbing in her forehead, she gave Naruto a good whack upside the head.

"Only in your dreams." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"Ow," Naruto hollered while rubbing his head, "You didn't have to hit me,dattebayo!"

"You kids should really be more kind towards each other." Kakashi said.

Sasuke just looked on at his arguing teammates, while thinking to himself of how he was so much better than them. Though they had been a team for almost three months, Sasuke still could not name one benefit they brought to his life. Sakura was just a fangirl, Naruto was just a loud idiot, and Kakashi was a useless sensei.

 _So annoying,_ Sasuke thought as he got up and walked towards his backpack.

Sakura was quick to notice Sasuke's departure. "Where are you going Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke turned his head back to Sakura and simply said, "Training."

"Oh well," A light blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks, "Maybe I can come along?"

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes, he couldn't even take a piss without Sakura wanting to come, she was so annoying. She would always ask with the same puppy dog look on her face as if he would change his mind, but the raven haired boy always gave the same answer.

"No." He continued walking towards his backpack that he sat down on a tree.

Sakura's head sunk low but then sprung back up. "What about next time?" She called out.

Sasuke just ignored her and continued towards the tree, when he reached his backpack he opened it up and mentally checked off the tools he had. It was little ritual he liked to do every time he left the field with Team 7, though he packed the same thing everyday he just liked to be sure if they were still there.

 _Three kunais: check. Five shuriken: check. One ninja art scroll to study later: check. Three wedding invitations: ch-wait wedding invitations? Damn it, the wedding invitations._ Sasuke internally groaned, he had forgotten all about the wedding invitations.

Yuki had showed up to his apartment three nights ago holding three plain white envelopes in her hands.

" _Hello, Sasuke-San!" She chirped in her usually cheery tone with a smile brimming on her face._

 _Sasuke just stared at her blankly, "What do you want?"_

 _Despite Sasuke's rudeness her smile did not fade, in fact it seemed to widen. Yuki let out a soft giggle, "I'm here to drop off your wedding invitations, Sasuke-San."_

" _I'm not inviting anyone. My family is dead, remember?" Sasuke often spoke of the massacre with a blunt tone, feeling as though tiptoeing around the subject made it hurt more. It was better just to state facts and keep it moving._

 _Now Yuki's smile had disappeared and a defeated look was there instead. She sighed, "Yes Sasuke-San, I know that your family has passed-"_

" _Was murdered."_

 _Yuki held her breath and counted backwards from ten, Sasuke-San was not going to get under her skin._

" _Anyway, I brought these invitations because I think it would be essential for your teammates to come, as Lady Hinata has requested that she only wants her team members pres-"_

" _No, I'm not inviting them." Sasuke began to close the door, but Yuki used her foot as a stopper._

 _Sasuke blinked as Yuki began to talk through gritted teeth. "What do you mean no, Sasuke-San?"_

" _I mean no-"_

" _No! You do not mean no," Yuki snapped which startled Sasuke, "Listen here Sasuke-San, and listen good. I am trying to plan a semi-perfect wedding in two months time! Do you know how stressful that is!?"_

 _Sasuke stayed silent._

" _Of course you don't! Well guess what, it's very stressful especially when Hiashi-Sama is breathing down my neck and Lady Hinata can barely form a sentence without clamming up! It took me forever just to find out who she wanted to come to the wedding! So, Sasuke-San this is how it's going to work and I need your cooperation. You're going to take these invitations and give them to your teammates so that way the bride and groom side will be even, understand?"_

 _Sasuke darted his eyes to the ground and muttered, "I guess so."_

 _Yuki beamed and the smile reappeared back on her face and handed Sasuke the invites, who took them begrudgingly._

" _Thank you,Sasuke-San. I'll see you on the first for tea, we'll also be discussing when we'll be able to schedule your kimono fitting. Goodnight, Sasuke-San." Yuki bowed and then took her leave._

Sasuke took out the invitations and let out a breath of air. _Ugh, I really don't want to do this_ , Sasuke thought. He actually felt tempted enough to rip them up and throw them away, but he knew it was better not to cross Yuki. He looked back towards the rest of Team 7, Sakura was still standing where he left her just staring at him, while it seemed that Naruto went back to arguing with Kakashi-Sensei about their short training session, but the CopyCat nin just held his copy of Icha Icha and read. Idiots.

 _I'll just give them to Sakura and have her pass them out, I feel myself getting dumber just from hearing Naruto's voice._

Sakura saw Sasuke turn around and head back towards her. She swooned on the inside and her heart began to swell. _I knew he'd come back for me!_

She started combing her hands through her hair, which reached the middle of her back, she started growing it out when she was young, once hearing a rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Sasuke started getting closer and Sakura noticed he was holding three envelopes in his hands.

 _Hmm, wonder what those could be? Ah! Maybe they're love confessions!_ She clasped her hands over her cheeks as they began to turn red. _Yeah, maybe Sasuke-Kun is too shy to say how much he loves me. So instead he wrote about it, and he wrote about it so much that it took up three papers, and he can't contain how he feels any longer so he's going to give them to me in letters!_

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts she did not even realize that Sasuke was already near, who got her attention by snapping his fingers. Sakura quickly jumped out of her fantasy and flashed Sasuke a smile, "I see you're back Sasuke-Kun, you decided you wanted me to tag along?"

"No." He stated flatly.

"Oh," Sakura's smile dropped, "Why did you come back?"

Sasuke held the invitations out towards the pink haired kunoichi, "I need you to give these to Naruto and Kakashi and keep one for yourself."

"Um, well, I don't see why not. Can I just ask what are they?"

"Open one up and find out." Sasuke handed the invitations to Sakura, mumbled a quick-and barely audible-thank you then turned around to go to the other training field.

 _Man, I really wanted a love confession,_ Sakura sighed, _Maybe one day._

Sakura headed back towards Kakashi and Naruto while observing the envelopes in her hands. As she walked she noticed that the envelopes were more of a beige color than white, she turned them around and noticed that it had been sealed with dusty red wax with a Hyuga crest in the middle of it.

 _Huh? Why isn't this an Uchiha crest?_ Sakura wondered as she stopped in front of Naruto and Kakashi who were still arguing.

"C'mon,dattebayo!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs.

"This is my third time saying no, Naruto." Kakashi said with a hint of exasperation.

"Why not!"

"Because I said so."

"Grr!" Naruto threw himself on the ground. He had asked Kakashi to teach him how he used logs as replacements when doing Shadow Clone Jutsu, so that way when he fought a water jutsu user he could build a makeshift dam and block their attacks. Kakashi said it was a stupid idea, Naruto said what the hell did he know.

"Stop your pouting, Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she threw an envelope on his face.

"Ah! Watch it Sakura, before you give me a paper cut!"

"Oh, shut it! Here you go Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura gave the envelope to Kakashi, who took it with a curious look on his face.

"What is this?" He asked

Sakura gave a shrug and began to tear open her envelope, "I'm not sure. Sasuke-Kun just asked me if I could give them to you guys. Though I do think it is a bit strange it has a Hyuga crest on its seal instead of an Uchiha crest."

Kakashi turned the envelope over and stared at the seal. _Mmm, so the tradition begins again._

"Sasuke gave this to us," Naruto observed his envelop but then abruptly threw it towards the ground, "Well I ain't readin' it!"

Sakura just shook her head at the ignorant jinchuuriki, "You're so immature Naruto." Sakura gently pulled out a folded navy blue card that felt creamy to the touch,and had a bright gold font etched into it. It said: _**You're Invited.**_

Sakura tilted her head, _Invited?_

She opened the card and began to read:

 _ **Your presence would be an honor**_

 _ **At the wedding of**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuga Hinata **_

_**On January 17th at 12 in the afternoon.**_

 _ **Ceremony and reception will be held at Hyuga Manor.**_

 _ **Fish and chicken will be served along with**_

 _ **Tea and water.**_

 _ **-The Hyuga Clan-**_

At that moment Sakura's heart shattered and her entire world began to collapse beneath her as she fell to her knees. Haruno Sakura, was just invited to the love of her life's wedding. She couldn't stop the tears from coming out or the sobbing from growing louder with every wail. _Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?_ She repeated over and over in her head. Why Sasuke? Why Hinata? She doesn't even have long hair! She can barely form a sentence! Why her? Why marry her?

Before she knew it, Kakashi and Naruto were by her side trying to console her, but she couldn't hear them. She had toned the world out and only focused on the pain in her heart. _Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?_

She barely took notice when Kakashi was helping her up and Naruto grabbed her bag, she just knew that they started walking in a direction that was a familiar way to her house. _Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?_ Kakashi held onto her shoulder while Naruto continuously patted her on the back trying his best to calm her down.

"Hey Sakura, it's gonna be okay! Sasuke's not that great anyway...C'mon Sakura, I don't like it when you cry, you want to get Ichiraku's that always cheers me up...Don't worry Sakura, when I become Hokage I'll ban Sasuke from the Hidden Leaf…"

Though Naruto's attempt at comforting was in the right place it just seemed to make Sakura cry even harder. _Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?_

She didn't even notice the hordes of people that stared at her as she bawled down the street, she didn't care either. When they arrived to her home, Kakashi knocked on the front door gingerly, Mebuki's eyes almost popped out her head when she opened the door to a weeping daughter.

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but it seems your daughter is suffering from a case of heartbreak." Kakashi said as Mebuki took Sakura into her arms, she could feel the wetness of her tears soak through her blouse.

"Yeah, and the guy who did it is a real asshole so feel free to hate him." Naruto blurted out as he gave her Sakura's backpack. .

Kakashi gripped Naruto's neck and pushed down on a pressure point causing the blonde to cringe up.

"Well, we must be going now. We just wanted to make sure Sakura made it home alright. Goodbye." Kakashi walked away with Naruto firmly in his deadly vice as Mebuki let out a meek thank you and shut the door.

She led Sakura the living room couch and they both sat down, by now Sakura had stifled her sobs into a sniffle but Mebuki could tell there was a lot more. She took Sakura's chin and lifted her head up, and smiled softly at her. "Let it out."

Sakura automatically let the waterworks flow, and the tears did not stop coming. She cried so hard, her mother could've sworn she popped a blood vessel from how red her face was. Then finally after two straight hours, there were no more tears left. Mebuki softly rubbed Sakura's back, who laid still in her lap like a dummy.

"Do you feel better now, dear?"

Sakura half heartedly shook her head no, she'd never heal from this day.

Mebuki sighed, "Unfortunately, you're not going to for a while, that's usually how first love works. Come now, let's get you to bed, I think you sobbed yourself into a fever."

Mebuki walked Sakura upstairs and into her room, she laid her down in bed and placed a cold rag on her head.

"Don't worry my dear, tomorrow you'll feel better. Now get some rest." Mebuki turned off the light,closed Sakura's door and left the room. Sakura forced herself to sleep-even though she wanted to cry more-taking her mother's words to heart.

 _Tomorrow you'll feel better._

Tomorrow came, and Sakura did not feel better. Both of her temples felt like banging drums against her head, her eyes were swollen and red with a stinging sensation every time she blinked, and the rag that was placed on her head had turned lukewarm and felt gross. She raised herself up and stared at the wall.

 _I hate life right now,_ She thought. She turned her head over to her nightstand and looked at the clock, it was only six in the morning. _Maybe if I take a walk this headache will go away, and I probably won't want to die as bad._

She swung her legs over her bed and headed downstairs, she was still wearing her dress from yesterday and her hair was pointing in five different directions, but she didn't care. She read in a magazine once, that when you're heart is broken you're allowed to look terrible. She put her sandals on as quickly as she could, knowing that her father was going to wake up soon, and if he saw her he'd try to coax her back to bed. She got enough rest last night, she just wanted fresh air now.

When she opened the front door a cold breeze slammed into her face, as she began her journey down her steps. She turned right towards the center of Konoha, where most of the shops were, thinking that maybe the early morning bustle would brighten her spirits. She walked with lead in her feet, and sorrowful look on her face, as she passed the bakery, she could smell the faintest scent of cinnamon wafting in the air.

Throughout the entirety of the walk she never noticed how much time had passed, even when the villagers began to come out of their homes for their usual hustle and bustle of village life. The only thing that filtered into her mind as she continued her miserable pace was that they were all so lucky. _If only I could be somewhat like them, maybe I would never have experienced this pain…_

She found a bench with a huge vase of baby's breath beside it and plopped down, letting her gloomy thoughts flood her mind. _I'm such a fool. No wonder Sasuke acts the way he does, he's already taken. That's probably why Hinata never fawned over him like all the other girls. She already had him in her hands._ Sakura could feel a lump in her throat, _He'll never love me now. Especially since he'll always have her. He'll never hold my hand. He'll never wake up to me beside him. He'll never-_

"Damn, you look terrible, forehead." A sharp voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura turned to her left, where the baby's breath was, and saw it was none other than Ino Yamanaka, her ex-best friend and rival.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura grumbled.

Ino let out a snort, "I should be the one asking that question, you're sitting right outside my flower shop."

Sakura turned around and saw that Ino was right, she was sitting directly in front of the store window, she turned back to Ino and noticed that the blonde was actually wearing her work smock and carrying a watering can. She guessed heartbreak made her oblivious.

"I didn't realize."

"I can tell, I also can tell you didn't realize to shower," Ino shook her head while watering the baby's breathe, "How do you ever expect to win Sasuke's heart,If you don't even take care of yourself?"

Sakura just buried her face into her lap.

"Hey, aren't you going to call me Ino-pig and say that you've already won Sasuke's heart?"

Sakura just ignored her. _She doesn't even know_ , she thought, _Neither of us can have him._

"Sakura?" A trace of worry lined Ino's voice. She placed the watering can on the ground and sat down beside Sakura, she put her hand on her back but Sakura popped up at the touch.

"Whoa, calm down," Ino put her hands up, "It's just me,Ms. Jumpy."

Sakura just stared at her and mumbled a low apology. Ino looked at Sakura with a face of concern. She didn't like this Sakura; mopey and blank. Maybe she was sick, Ino put her hand on her forehead, "Are you coming down with something, you look a bit red."

Sakura pushed her hand away, "No, I've just been crying."

"What happened?"

"It's best if I don't say."

"Please Sakura,let me know," Ino put her hand on Sakura's and looked her in the eye, "I don't like you like this, just let me know what's wrong."

Sakura sighed, _She's going to find out anyway, I might as well be the bearer of bad news._

"Okay, pig," Sakura huffed,"But you have to promise you won't cry."

Ino just laughed, "Why would I cry?"

"Trust me, it'll be hard not to."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever, I'll do anything to get you out of this funk," She sarcastically put her hand on her heart, "I promise not to cry, now spill the beans."

Sakura swallowed the lump that had been stuck in her throat and blew a breath of air. _I can do this._

"Sasuke's getting-" She started sobbing , "He's getting-he's getting-he's getting-"

Sakura breathes became more rapid as she tried to get married out, but it's stuck.

 _I lied, I can't do this._ Sakura didn't even notice Ino wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey, Sakura we promised no crying." Ino joked, but Sakura just dug her head deeper into her shoulder.

"Mfmffm." She muffled.

"What was that?"

Sakura pulled away from Ino and wiped her face, "I said married. Sasuke's getting married."

Now it was Ino's turn to cry, but she didn't instead a look of astonishment appeared, "Already?"

"Huh, what do you mean 'already'?

"Well, I knew he and Hinata were supposed to get married, but I didn't know it was so soon. We're only twelve."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, her mouth went agape.

"Wait, you knew!?" She said flabbergasted

Ino nodded her head, "Well, my dad told me when I was nine, after I told him I wanted to marry Sasuke. We were at dinner, and he said that Sasuke was engaged to Hinata. I didn't believe him, so I ran up to Hinata on lunch break the next day and pointed my finger right in her face and asked her ' _Are you engaged to Sasuke Uchiha?'_ " Ino shook her head at the memory, "Oh my goodness, Sakura, the look of her face was awful. She was so scared, almost like she pooped her pants, there was tears running down her face and she started blubbering: ' _Please, please, please don't hurt me!'_ Other kids were starting to look at us so I dragged her back inside the academy and to girls restroom, she was still crying while I checked under the stalls, once I knew the coast is clear, I tell her to shut it and spill the beans. ' _Now answer my question!'_ I said in my most menacing nine year old voice. Oh, Sakura, the poor girl was shaking so hard I thought she'd break! She says ' _Yes! Yes! Please, please don't tell anyone!_ ' I sighed and promised her I wouldn't tell a soul, she looked at me with her eyes all glossy and stuff, ' _You really promise?'_ I bit my cheek, 'cause I was trying not cry, ' _Yeah, I promise.'_

She smiled softly and bowed-like Hyugas always do-told me thank you then left. I cried that whole night when I got home. After that day, I realized Sasuke was never mine to begin with."

"So, you've known this whole time and you never told me?" Sakura growled out, her hands balled up into fist. Her blood began to boil, Ino knew that Sasuke was getting married, yet she'd let Sakura chase after him like an idiot! How could she, they use to be friends!

Ino snorted and rolled her eyes, "Of course not, forehead! I made a promise, plus I'm pretty sure if I told you, you wouldn't had believed me. You made us rivals remember? " Ino crossed her arms over her chest and slammed her back into the bench.

Sakura's anger faded and she placed her eyes on the ground, tears began to fall down her face as she soaked in Ino's words. She was right Sakura wouldn't had believed her, she made them rivals, she destroyed their friendship for a boy that neither one of them would ever be with.

"They've been doing it for ages, ya' know. Ever since the beginning of the leaf, my dad said." Ino stated

Sakura quickly wiped her tears and looked back at Ino, "Doing what?"

"Getting married, duh! The Uchihas and the Hyugas, it's a tradition." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura looked at her with confusion, "Can you explain, please."

Ino let out a puff of air, "Okay, but listen good. There must be a son from the Uchiha's Clan leader and a daughter from the Hyuga's clan leader, and they have to be born within same year for them to wed. If the boy is born on the thirty-first of December and the girl is born on the first of January, forget about it they can't wed. Oh, and it has be Uchiha boy and Hyuga girl not the other way around."

"Why?"

Ino shrugged, "Not sure, I just know that it can never be the other way around, but anyway, three weeks after the Hyuga girl's third birthday, the two heads meet a create a contract and set a date for their children to wed."

"Wait, so this is an arranged marriage?"

"Of course Sakura, did you think Sasuke got on one knee and proposed to Hinata?"

Sakura turned her head away shyly while Ino slapped her hand on her face, "You know for the second smartest kunoichi, in Konoha you sure are stupid."

Sakura snapped her head at Ino, "Who's the first?"

Ino pointed to herself with a smarmy grin, Sakura just glared.

"Oh, whatever pig, just continue. What's the contract about?"

Again Ino shrugged , "Just what they're expected to complete in the marriage. They have a checklist of things to do while their married. But most of them don't, all of the marriages ended horribly."

"How so?"

Ino looked at Sakura with flat look, "Suicide."

Sakura's face went blank.

"But only two, there has only been six Uchiha-Hyuga marriages, but none of them lasted past six years. Two suicides-the women, then the three others, the men, died on missions. The last one however, the woman died giving birth to a stillborn and then the man died of a heart attack. It was the most recent one, about forty years ago. I think their names were Asuka and Shun?"

"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well my dad got tired of me bugging him, so he told me to go to library and see if they had scrolls about it in their archives. They do. I even found out some nifty stuff about my clan." Ino began to giggle.

Sakura turned away and frown, "It's been in front of my face the whole time and I didn't even see it. I'm so sorry Ino."

Ino looked at Sakura with a confused expression, "For what?"

"For ruining our friendship." Tears were falling again, Ino grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I never once thought for a second our friendship was really over. I just kept pretending to like Sasuke, because I thought our silly arguments were fun and he was sorta cute."

"I'm still sorry." Arms wrapped tighter.

"It's cool, but Sakura can I tell you something?"

"Go for it."

"Go home and shower, you reek."

They both broke the hug and busted into laughter.

"Yeah I probably should, haven't showered since yesterday."

"Ew, heartbreak can make people gross." Ino turned up her nose.

"You're telling me," Sakura got up and looked at Ino and smiled, "Thanks, for telling me all this, Ino."

"No prob, but seriously go shower your burning my nose."

Sakura let out one last giggle and waved good-bye, as she walked down the street back to her home, the smile she had for Ino slowly faded.

 _After that day, I realized Sasuke was never mine to begin with._

Sakura grabbed her chest, swallowed her tears, and headed home.

…

 **A/N: I have to be at a meeting at 6:30 am but it's 2:01 and I have lost full control of my life. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'm surprised that I actually liked writing Sakura even though I'm not a big Sakura fan. I hope you liked how I portrayed everyone. I don't like it when characters aren't written correctly so I hope I lived up to your expectations. And another thing since we all know how their missions go and what happens I'm going to skip most the arcs and just focus on Hinata and Sasuke's marriage. Of course missions will be mentioned like the Zabuza mission but I won't write specifically within that arc. Have a good day thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter kicked my motherfucking ass. Like I never really had a set idea of how I wanted this chapter to go.**

 **It was originally going to be like Hinata's bridal shower and kimono fitting but it was trash so I scrapped it. So my editor/dork-aka edidork-gave me this whole new idea for ch.3. She even wrote most of it so there's two different writing styles. I hate this chapter so much it has given me ulcers and hell, I hope you guys enjoy reading it because I fucking hated writing it. I hate it because I kept tripping up and coming to blanks and ruining the flow. But i suffered for your guy's love and attention.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Husband & Wife **_

**Chapter Three:**

 **Too Much**

 **October 30th: Nine years engaged. Three Months Until the Wedding.**

Hinata sat on her bed, heavy like a stone, trying to muster some sort of motivation to get dressed but there was none to be found. Today Kurenai-Sensei said they would be working on chakra control, usually Hinata found being around the rest of Team 8 usually boosted her spirits. However her mind was flooding with her upcoming marriage. _In just a few weeks, this won't be my room. This won't be my bed. My name won't even be Hyuga Hinata, no, I'll be Uchiha Hinata. And I'll be living with Uchiha Sasuke, staying_ _**his**_ _bedroom, and sleeping in_ _ **his**_ _bed,_ The thought made her head spin.

Many girls dreamed of their wedding day and being married; fretting over the imaginary details in their heads. Hinata, however, did not have the luxury just to imagine such things. Hinata already knew what her marriage would consist of:cook,clean, give birth to a child. That was it, and that would be her life, that's all she would be good for. It was mapped in the stars. Nothing more, nothing less. Her father even wanted her to quit shinobi life altogether and just dedicate herself to being Uchiha Hinata. _I'll have to seam the tears in his clothes, make sure that his lunch is always made, draw a bath when he comes home,_ Hinata could feel her stomach turn into knots as she tilted on her side, _There'll be no time for training and even if there was, why bother...I'll still won't measure up. There's no point. I'll be a housewife._ Hinata buried her face in her pillow and began to sob.

Only a few weeks ago did she finally become a ninja, a feat her father stated she wouldn't be able to do, but Iruka-Sensei handed her the headband anyway. " _Hinata, you're are going to do great."_ Hinata remembered he said earnestly. Though Hiashi simply dismissed Hinata's accomplishment with a wave of his hand stating anyone could've passed that test. But Hinata was elated. She went to bed that day repeating in her head: _I did it! I did it! I did it!_ Then she met her team and life seemed sweeter. They accepted her into open arms, overlooked her stutter, and they became a family in just under a week. Kiba and Shino were brothers while Kurenai was the doting big sister, Hinata finally felt...accepted. Unfortunately Hinata's happiness did not last long. Her father gave her the news after a very strenuous training session. The discussion started simple enough, her father was critiquing her movements and comparing her progress to Hanabi's. Then he started talking about Hinata's future as a Hyuga and how he felt Hanabi was best suited for the heiress position. Hinata had the lecture before, but it was near the end when Hiashi dropped the ball.

" _What?" Hinata had asked in disbelief even though she heard her father clearly, sweat still fell down her face as she sat down on a step._

 _Her father sat next to her, he was also sweating, and cleared his throat. "I said I think it's the best option for you, if you marry Sasuke-San after your twelfth birthday." He repeated. The other Hyuga elders often compared Hiashi to a boulder: jagged, rough, unmoveable, and just plain cold. "You understand don't you?_

 _No I don't, Hinata wanted to say but she didn't instead she stayed silent and stared at her hands. Though it didn't matter whether she spoke or not as her father continued speaking._

" _Hinata, we are the strongest clan in all of the leaf, but we are only as strong as our weakest member and unfortunately that's you. I can't have you around anymore. Being a wife might be a better choice."_

 _Hinata felt as if her entire being was being broken. There was always a crack on her heart that splintered a little with each lecture of her failings. It had started when she was seven and just spiderwebbed from there. She often ignored that crack, she was ignoring it now. She didn't even notice when she started crying._

" _Come now, Hinata, stop that." Hiashi scolded._

Hinata wiped her tears clean and looked at her clock, it was eight, she was supposed to be at the training field in an hour. She remembered when she passed out her wedding invitations, which went better than Hinata thought it would. She smiled faintly at the memory of Kiba hugging her and gruffly telling her how he'd slug Sasuke if he ever hurt her. Akamaru even barked in agreement. Shino gave a factual statement about the black widow and how the spider would eat the mate's head after intercourse, Hinata wasn't sure what the message was but she guessed it meant support. Kurenai gave Hinata a worried look and then grabbed her into a fierce hug. She whispered into her ear, "I'm here if you need me." That day Hinata, felt the holes in her heart just get a little smaller.

 _I bet they'd be happy to see me,_ Hinata thought, _If I go now I'll probably be there just in time to meet them._ Hinata slowly made her way out of her bed and began to dress herself and prepare her gear for training. It took her only a few moments to dress and wrap her kunai pouch to her leg, but it felt like hours to Hinata as her body went through muscle memory.

As she left her home and began the short trek to the training field, Hinata's mind began to dwell over her situation again. She shook her head as if she could physically shake off the thoughts of the marriage, but it was still quick to come rushing to the forefront of her mind.

 _In just three months you'll be married to Sasuke...that's twelve weeks away...In twelve weeks you'll be an Uchiha...That's eighty four days...In eighty four days you'll be married to Sasuke…_ Panic began to seize her body, and she began to run to the field. Over and over it began to ring through her ears, _Eighty four days, you're never going to live a happy life, you're going to be an Uchiha, not a Hyuga, you'll no longer belong to yourself…._ Her running soon became sprinting and tears began to burn in her eyes, the cracks in her heart were growing wider, It felt like blood was seeping throughout her body and in her throat as a coppery taste tingled her tongue. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't see. But she kept running even though there was an emotional storm brewing in her mind _._

The constant chanting that was ringing in her ears came to an abrupt halt, as Hinata slammed hard into the body of Kiba. They both landed with a simultaneous 'oof',through her distress and tears she did not realise that she had sprinted to the field already. Kiba -of course- was the first yell.

"Hey, you should watch where you're going," He raised himself up slightly and immediately felt regret when he saw who had smashed to him. "Oh my god, Hinata! I didn't know it was you!" Kiba jumped up and hovered over her..

Hinata laid on the hard ground and looked up to see her team standing above her, though she couldn't tell it was her team they still came in a little fuzzy, just blobs looking down at her.

"Hinata, is everything alright?" Kurenai asked helping Hinata to her feet. She wore a worried expression on her face, which caused a crease in her flawless foundation. Hinata wobbled on her feet not sure where she was at first, the world just kept spinning.

"Hinata?" Kurenai said as she held Hinata in her arms.

"She's not well." Shino said.

"Yeah, I've never seen her like this." Kiba added.

 _Me neither,_ Kurenai thought. Kurenai knew Hinata was not excited for her wedding, she was twelve for God sake's! But was this the toll it was taking on her? She had seen Hinata stressed before, but had never seen the young girl in such turmoil.

Hinata tried to make sense of the world around her, the dirt beneath and the blobs in front of her who sounded suspiciously like her teammates. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes wouldn't focus, and her legs wouldn't stiffen, and then it all just turned black.

If it wasn't for Akamaru, Kurenai was going to hunt down the nearest medical nin to take Hinata to the hospital. The poor girl had fainted, Kurenai was stunned at first. Hinata felt heavier in her arms all of sudden, then Kiba screeched, "She passed out!"

"Fainted." Shino said stoically.

Thank God, Kiba carried that pup with him everywhere, as soon as Kurenai laid Hinata still on the ground, Akamaru came out to lick her face which slowly jolted her too.

"Uhh," Hinata moaned as she pushed Akamaru away from her face. She blinked slowly and then she sprung up where she was. Her team was looking down on her except this time they were not blobs.

"I-i'm s-so sorry! I-i-i just got so caught up..." Hinata began to stumble over her words and the tears poured down her delicate face. Her breathing became short and harsh as she began to hyperventilate. Panic coursed through her very being as it screamed for her to run again.

Kurenai quickly knelt down to the young girl's side and pulled her into a strong, yet gentle embrace. "You're okay," She whispered in her ear. At that moment Hinata's floodgates opened, and she couldn't stop sobbing for what felt like hours, but it was really just ten minutes.

"Man, Hinata, I hate it when you cry." Kiba said wiping a tear away from his face, he too had somehow ended up with his arms around the young Hyuga. Shino just stood a respectable distance but Hinata knew he cared.

After that debacle Kurenai called off training for the day and requested that Hinata go home take some much needed rest and perhaps the next day she would feel better. Kiba and Shino offered to walk Hinata home, but the former heiress declined stating she had caused enough trouble for the day. They tried to protest but Hinata ignored them and walked off back to the middle of town. The brooding thoughts of her marriage were still in her mind, but they were not as loud. She walked like a zombie through the crowd of people, she looked at her feet, her anxiety finally at bay. Now it was insecurity's turn to rear its ugly head. Hinata walked through the village with her face stained with tears; her cracked heart felt like it was just moments away from shattering to pieces. _When I get married...I'll be Hinata Uchiha the housewife...the former heiress who couldn't make it...the failure_

Hinata head was so clouded with her thoughts she didn't even notice that Naruto was hurdling towards her at full speed, he obviously was just as lost in his thoughts. The Third just granted him and the rest of Tea rank mission! No more saving cats from trees! He was so excited that ran home as soon as he could to pack, zig-zagging as he ran to avoid the people walking the streets, but it seemed Hinata just blended in with the background as he slammed right into her.

"Ow.." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head and raised himself. _What the hell just happened,_ He thought as his eyes fluttered open, "Oh, hey Hinata."

Hinata's face was as red as tomato, her heart was pumping a mile a minute as she looked into Naruto's ocean blue orbs, when Naruto fell he landed right on top of Hinata, usually she would faint after such an occurrence but she had already used that card for today. Her marriage was now the last thing on her mind, as Naruto looked down at her with his beautiful eyes. _Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness!_

Naruto lifted himself up and dusted off his pants. "Sorry 'bout bumping into ya', I guess I didn't see you. I got a c-rank mission today!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he helped Hinata up. "You okay?" He asked.

Hinata stayed silent, stunned at Naruto's casualness of the whole situation as if he didn't lay on top of her just five seconds ago.

Naruto waved his hand across Hinata, "You there Hinata?"

Hinata snapped out of her catatonic state and nodded her feverently, words still escaped her. Hinata always had a stutter, it usually appeared with people she didn't feel comfortable with or when she felt nervous. She remembered being in the academy and hearing the other future kunoichi making fun of her. But with Naruto she felt neither uncomfortable or nervous, whatever it was she was feeling it made her silent

"Awesome, hey you wanna walk home with me and help me pack!"

Hinata face lifted into a small smile, it was just the distraction she needed. Whenever she saw the blonde, life always seemed a little brighter. She opened her mouth to say yes but Naruto beat her to it.

"Oh wait, Sasuke might not like it. You guys are getting married aren't you?" Naruto words cut through Hinata like a knife. Why did he have to mention that? Hinata looked away from Naruto and nodded her head solemnly.

"He handed out the invites a few days back, they're really nice lookin'. Really fancy."

"I-i-i would hope so, Y-y-yuki, said she went to every stationary shop in Konoha to find th-them." Hinata finally spoke, she remembered how difficult she was being when it came time to make the invitations, she avoided Yuki for a whole week. She just wanted to put the wedding in the back of her mind but Yuki kept hammering her about the invites. Even when Yuki would catch up with Hinata,the heiress would just act like she didn't understand.

An awkward silence filled the air and Naruto scratched the back of his head it was obvious he had more to say, but it seemed he was mulling over his thoughts. Something he rarely did. "So...what are you doing here anyways? I thought your team usually trains around this time." Naruto looked at her with a questioning expression, as Hinata's eyes began to widen and she started to fidget and play with her fingers. Her obvious nervousness at his question flew over Naruto's head though, as he just figured it was typical Hinata behavior. Hinata, on the other hand, began to avert Naruto's gaze. She couldn't tell him how she had a nervous breakdown and fainted in front of her teammates. How would that conversation even start? " _Oh you know, I was crushing underneath the crippling weight of my upcoming marriage and I thought training would help cheer me up but then I passed out, so Kurenai said training would have to wait for another day."_

Hinata just averted Naruto's gaze and continued to twiddle her fingers, "We-we're t-t-taking a d-da-day off."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"..."

".."

"So um…No offense to you or nothin'," He started off slowly Hinata raised an eyebrow towards him, "But I don't see how anyone could marry Sasuke, he's a real asshole, dattebayo!"

Hinata was a bit shocked at his remark, but smiled softly nonetheless. Naruto, at seeing Hinata's reaction, began to grin at her with his hands clasped behind his head.

"He's an absolute turd, to be honest Hinata, and I give you credit for being brave enough to put up with him for the rest of your life."

A small blush appeared on Hinata's face, _Naruto-Kun thinks I'm brave._

"I don't even see why half of the girls even like him, dattebayo!"

 _Me and you both,_ Hinata wanted to say.

"But anyway,I guess I'll go pack, talk to you later Hinata! And if Sasuke says anything mean to you, just let me know and I'll sock him!" Naruto said as walked towards his apartment, with Hinata staring after him.

Hinata slowly turned away from the direction Naruto had left in, and began to make the walk home with a contented smile on her face. It was strange really, how Naruto's presence could easily cheer her up, or give her the extra push to move forward on a challenge. He was a presence she would be more than happy to be around. He never even realized it. And though Naruto would never know, his words had made Hinata feel just a little bit stronger.

 _He called me brave._

… **.**

 **Again, there was a lot of writer's block when it came to writing this chapter. So I'm not particularly happy with it. I think the challenge came from giving Hinata anxiety over her upcoming marriage, I have personally have never experienced anxiety at least not to the extreme portrayed, that's where my lovely edidork came in, she's pretty rad. Thank you again for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I wanted to make a long and amazing chapter. The last chapter may have kicked my ass, but I refused to let this one do the same. I planned to make it longer but I felt that you guys would have to wait a few more weeks, so I broke it up into parts. Oh and let me say something really quick. I know there are trolls on the internet, but I won't tolerate it. I have two separate people review this story with hate, unfortunately I can't report it because they were guest reviews. But I will let you know that if you do not like SasuHina why read a story about them?**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read**

 **Review**

 **Enjoy**

…

 _ **Husband & Wife**_

 **Chapter Four:**

 **The Farmer and His Wife**

 **(Part One)**

 **November 21st: Nine years engaged. Two months until the wedding**

"Are we there yet?!" Naruto complained as he dragged his feet behind the rest of Team 7.

Ever since their return from the Land of the Hidden Mist, the Third Hokage had been more than happy to load them with another C-rank mission. They were currently on their way to a farm, that laid on the outskirts of Konoha about an hour and a half away. They had to deliver pig feed, manure, and other farming needs to one of Konoha's best farmers as well as help him stock it. They would be gone for at least three days while assisting the farmer. At first Naruto was excited for another mission, he insisted to carry all fifteen scrolls for his whole team, the Hokage warned him at about how tiring it would become, but Naruto ignored the elder and shoved each scroll into his bag with a smile. By the end his bag looked as though it was about to explode, filled to the brim with scrolls. Quickly he realized he should've heeded the Third's advice.

After twenty minutes of travel, it felt as if he was carrying a ten ton boulder. The pressure started in his shoulders then traveled its way down to his spine, he was originally skipping ahead of Kakashi-Sensei and the others, but now he walked with his back hunched over traveling a foot behind his sensei and his team.

"We have forty five more minutes." Kakashi uttered simply.

"Ugh, I don't think I'll make it. My bag is sooooooo heavy." Naruto teetered side to side as he tried to balance the weight on one side of his back to the other. It helped a little.

"Stop your griping and pick up the pace, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Teme! I wasn't even talking to you!"

"You're talking to me now."

"Don't try to be a smartass!"

"Stop being a dumbass first."

"Shut up, you fuckface!"

"Ooo," Sasuke taunted. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Why I oughta-"

"Give it a rest Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she rubbed her temples, "You're giving me a headache!"

"He started it!" Naruto yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, who gave the blonde a glare. The team had now stopped walking and all attention was on Naruto.

"I don't care who started it, you're the only one yelling!" Sakura countered.

"You're yelling too!"

 **Whack!**

"Shut it!" Sakura hollered as Naruto rubbed the bump that she had placed on his head.

"Ow, dattebayo!"

Kakashi let out a sigh and he stared at his students. "You know, I would think after returning from our last mission and the events that occurred, this bickering between you three would have settled a bit."

Images of the trio's first official mission flashed through their heads: Sasuke's laying limp and bloodied, Haku and Zabuza sacrificing themselves for each other. The air around them seem to grow still and they all became silent. Going on that mission and seeing such things, made them realize how they would be able to rely on each other in the end. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at each other with sorrowed expressions.

Sasuke held out his hand towards Naruto and grumbled, "Give me your bag, idi- Naruto."

Naruto looked Sasuke up and down with a skeptical look, "What for?"

His questioning was returned with a glare from the Uchiha. "I'm going to take some of your scrolls so your back won't hurt as bad, you're slowing us down."

"Oh." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a wide eyed expression as if he didn't understand what the dark haired boy had said to him. In actuality, he was fighting the urge to say "No way, Sasuke!" but remembered, how shortly before they stopped, that the aching that had been in his back was making its way to his legs. He gave Sasuke the side eye as he handed over the bag and watched as the lone Uchiha began to take out five scrolls and place them into his backpack.

"Oh, wait let me help too! It's only fair!" Sakura chimed and ran towards the boys.

Kakashi looked on at his team, smiling with his eyes. _I might have to remind them a few times, but they're getting there._

"Okay sensei, we're ready!" Naruto chirped. He was finally able to stand up straight.

"Great, now let's get going. We have to be there before noon." Kakashi began walking, with the rest of his team following behind him.

As they walked a silence settled amongst them, the only thing to be heard was the crackling of sticks as they were crushed beneath their feet. A smiled brimmed upon Naruto's face, for the first time since joining Team Seven, the quiet that would often fall around them finally felt right. Not like other times when the soundlessness was heavy and stiff, it was like a thick cloud of smoke had came by and suffocated whatever possible chance of conversation there was. Naruto would try to talk to loosen up the air, but his attempts always faltered; Sasuke would ignore him, Sakura would tell him to shut up, and Kakashi would just be immersed in Icha Icha. But at this moment, Naruto knew this silence was different.

Comfortable silence. The rare phenomenon, that most of the time took years to gain with that special person someone had. Naruto couldn't be happier that he was sharing it with his comrades. If someone had asked Naruto three months ago how he felt about Team Seven, he wouldn't know what to tell them; Kakashi was a perverted sensei who never did any real sensei-ing, Sasuke was an arrogant asshole who thought he was better than everyone, and Sakura was pretty but she was so mean to him. Even though Kakashi was still a pervert, Sasuke was still an asshole, and Sakura still had her moments when she would slap him. After the Hidden Mist mission and meeting Zabuza and Haku, he felt he could call the rest of Team 7 his friends. His first real friends! He felt especially close to Sasuke, they had bonded the most during the mission. Learning chakra control...and his attempt to save Naruto.

The thought of Sasuke's battered body almost made Naruto shudder. " _My body just moved on its own…"_ He remembered him saying. The memory was seal that would lock Naruto's bond with Sasuke for the rest of his life. He hid that memory in the vault of his mind. Ever since than, training with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi hadn't been as hectic. Lately, however, Sasuke had not been to any of their training in the past few days. Though there wasn't much difference with him gone, Kakashi was "teaching" stealth, which was basically Naruto and Sakura playing hide-n-seek while he snuck off to read his smut. When the Uchiha had showed up earlier that morning, for the first time in days, the jinchuuriki had asked where Sasuke had been. "Planning my wedding." He uttered bluntly.

Before then, Naruto had completely forgotten about Sasuke's betrothal to the Hyuga Princess. He didn't talk about it much, or at all really. Quite easy to forget such a thing, especially since Sasuke acted as if it wasn't happening. But what could've been so important about the upcoming ceremony that he couldn't make it to training? Naruto wanted to ask but before he could Kakashi had poofed out of thin air and told them the Third requested them for a mission.

Naruto decided to save his question for later, but now was a better time than any to ask.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"Hn?" He grunted.

"How's the wedding coming along?"

In just that moment, like a snap of a finger, the air changed. The smoke that Naruto thought would never return, was slowly creeping it's way in. He ruined it. He always ruined such things when it came to friends. He was overstepping a boundary, Sasuke never spoke of his engagement. What made Naruto think the Teme would start now? Sasuke turned to Naruto with an expression that said "Why would you ask that, dobe?"

Before Naruto could correct his mistake and hopefully take the awkwardness away, Uchiha Sasuke surprised him and answered his question.

"It's a bother really," He started, "I've been stuck at Hyuga Manor almost everyday."

"Doing what?" Though he asked against his better judgement, Naruto took the opportunity anyway. The Uchiha didn't even like to tell his team what he had for dinner, Naruto decided now was a better time than any to probe a little. He knew, however that at any moment Sasuke could shut down and refuse to answer anything. He was going to have to be very tactful of what he asked.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Just stupid things,like decor and picking out napkins. The wedding coordinator is so nitpicky about everything. "

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his dark hair counterpart, "Huh? That can't be all you're doing, you can't miss several days of training just for that."

"I agree with possibly can't be the only thing keeping you away from your teammates." Kakashi interjected shocking both Naruto and Sasuke. Though Kakashi could really care less about Sasuke's upcoming marriage - much like the Uchiha himself - the silence was beginning to suffocate him. Usually when Team 7 would go on treks, Kakashi would busy himself with one of his Icha Icha books, but unfortunately while rushing to pack his things on this last minute mission, he had forgotten the newest installment. He was counting on the moment for Naruto to inevitably open his mouth and say something.

"You were listening?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled with his eyes though they couldn't see it as his back was turned. "I'm always listening." He said.

"So you were just ignoring me all those other times!?" Naruto shouted.

"No, I simply just didn't talk to you."

"That's the definition of ignoring!" Naruto threw his hands in the air.

"Oh." Kakashi turned his head to the sky simply. "I guess it is, but let's not change the subject, Sasuke what has been keeping you so busy lately?"

Sasuke put his arms around his chest. "I just told you. It's just annoying things and why do you guys even care? You're not the ones getting married."

"We're just curious." Naruto defended.

 _I'm just bored_ , Kakashi thought.

"You shouldn't be. Don't worry about it, just know that the wedding has been keeping me busy and I was finally able to sneak away." Sasuke said, he turned to Naruto with an expression that read "You better shut up before I make you." But Naruto didn't care, he had finally gotten Sasuke to semi open up about his nuptials and he wasn't ready to let it go without a fight.

"Yeah, but we're your team and you haven't told us anything about it! You can't just keep us in the dark, dattebayo!"

Sasuke sent Naruto a hard glare. The blonde could never leave well enough alone, always had to go rubbing his nose in other people's business. Sasuke mentally scolded himself for saying anything in the first place.

"Listen, half-wit, I don't have to tell you anything. You're not entitled to know anything about my life, so just drop it!"

At this point, Naruto already knew he had lost the battle but he wasn't going to let Sasuke call him an idiot and get away with it.

"You're such an asshole, Teme! I don't see why-"

"Leave it be, Naruto." Sakura uttered softly.

Naruto quickly turned his head to Sakura and opened his mouth to counter but stopped himself when he saw her face. She spoke to him with her emerald eyes, which had became glassy, they said "Please stop." Since Naruto forgot Sasuke was getting married, he also forgot about Sakura's grief. After Sasuke gave the invitations and Kakashi and Naruto carried her home, Sakura skipped the next two days of training. When she came back she had heavy bags under her eyes, she looked as if she never stopped crying. Naruto asked her if she was fine, she turned to him with an empty smile and said she was okay. But Naruto could see that she was lying, he too wore that same fake smile often.

She even kept somewhat of a distance away from the Uchiha while in Kirigakure. Naruto didn't think much of it though, he was too busy trying to get his chakra control down and fight Haku. Though he remembered Sakura running towards Sasuke and hugging his weak and bruised body tightly,smiling genuinely throughout her sobs. Proof that she would forever have deep feelings for the avenger.

He could only imagine the heartache she felt at the moment; being reminded that the love of her life would never be hers. That would hurt for anyone. Naruto let out a sigh and begrudgingly decided to drop the topic...for now.

… **.**

As they traveled, the land before them began to change. The forest landscape slowly disappeared and was replaced by large fields of corn. They continued to walk in a strained silence, with the rhythmic noise of crunching leaves beneath their feet becoming irritating.

"We're getting close." Kakashi finally said interrupting the silence that was killing everyone.

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked.

"Just look around you," Kakashi motioned his hand towards the cornstalks. "This must be part of his land."

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "No way!" He shouted. He looked around him and saw the golden stalks that surrounded them. It seemed to stretch for miles at a time. Someone could really own this much property? How was that possible?

"Well, the Third did say he was the best famer Konoha had. It's only expected to have this much land." Kakashi stated.

"I see." Naruto looked around him and saw a scarecrow that was standing on the side of the path. It looked a bit odd to the jinchuriki. Its head hung low and limp while the face was hidden under a wide straw hat. The rest of its body stood straight and stiff, in contrast to the flowy kimono it wore, that was shabby and blue. It hung on a cross in crucifican style, with the kimono covering both ends of the cross. As Kakashi and Sasuke walked passed it nonchalantly, Naruto and Sakura stopped to observe it.

"This scarecrow is giving me the creeps." Naruto said, he could feel his skin crawling as he continued to stare at it.

"Me too," Sakura agreed eyeing it up and down. "Its body language is a little off."

They inched closer to the scarecrow, standing on their tippy toes to see it's face. Sakura crooked her head, trying to peep underneath the scarecrow's hat. While she looked she spotted a beard that looked very realistic. _The farmer must've put a lot of time into this,_ She thought.

"Hey, Naruto come check out its beard."

"Beard?" Naruto said with curiosity as loomed in closer to the face. Sakura continued to stare at the facial hair with an innocent interest, she wondered what type of animal he used to make it. The beard was smooth in texture and was colored a deep reddish brown.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked on with mild irritation at the duo's brief stop. _What's so interesting about that damn thing?_ Sasuke thought.

 _Horse maybe?_ Sakura reached up to get a closer feel of the subject but was stopped when Naruto grabbed her hand, which Sakura quickly snatched away.

"What's wrong with you?" She said with an annoyed look on her face, but her features softened when she noticed that Naruto's eyes were filled with fright.

"Sa-Sakura," He stumbled out, "I think I ca-can hear it br-breathing."

Sakura turned back to the scarecrow with wide eyes. They both became quiet in order to confirm Naruto's words. Sakura froze in fear as she heard the light sound of breath coming from the scarecrow.

"Hey, you two," Sasuke shouted walking towards the pair, "Did you forget we're on a miss-" Naruto had placed a finger on Sasuke's lips, which made the Uchiha grimace unsure of where Naruto's hands had been. But before Sasuke could remove the digit, the scarecrow's head snapped up.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" The trio screamed as they fell to the ground, shocked that the lifeless dummy had sprung into action. While on the ground, Sasuke instinctively grabbed his shuriken pouch. He stopped himself, however, when he heard a deep howling cackle imit from the "scarecrow".

"Hahaha! I haven't seen anyone scream that hard in ages!" He managed to say in between laughter. The trio looked on confused and slightly angry, what was going on?

"Hey buddy, what kind of sick joke are ya playin' here, dattebayo?" Naruto yelled picking himself up from the ground. The man just continued to laugh as he took off his straw hat and slapped it on his knee. He looked down at the group with a warm smile, and his forest green eyes glinting in the sun. He was around 6'2 and had a full head of shaggy auburn hair with several streaks of grey running through it. With a better view of his face, Sakura could also see a few flecks of grey on his beard as well.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"If the description that the Third gave us is correct, this is Hiroki Tsubasa, our client." Kakashi stated appearing out of nowhere next to Sasuke.

"You got that right," Hiroki said stifling his laughter, "But all my friends call me Hiro!"

 _I'll just stick to calling him Hiroki then._ Sakura thought.

… **.**

After everyone had regained their composure, Hiro decided to walk with them the rest of the way to his house. That way they could meet his wife before he put them to work. The three Genin walked in a tense silence while shooting daggers into Hiro's back. Hiro, noticing the lack of conversation and the glares at his back, peered over to Kakashi and whispered, "What's their deal?"

"Oh, they're just a bit embarrassed is all." Kakashi affirmed.

"Ah," Hiro said nodding his head, he turned back towards the children and gave them a genuine smile, "Sorry about that joke, kids. That's just how I like to introduce myself. No harm done, eh?"

Hiro's smile disappeared when he saw the trio's glares deepen at him. Naruto was the first to speak.

"There's plenty of harm done, dattebayo! Who introduces themselves like that! I should sue you for traumatizing me!"

Hiro just chuckled softly and placed his hands behind his head, "Well you're free to do so. It wouldn't be the first time I've been sued,son."

Naruto became infuriated at Hiro's casualness towards him, didn't he know he was going to be the next Hokage?

"I'm not your son! I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage one day and when I am, I'm going to sue the pants off you so hard that you'll-"

 **BONK!**

"Hush." Kakashi said simply as Naruto rubbed his sore head. "Sorry Hiro, you'll have to excuse Naruto. He doesn't really think before he speaks." Kakashi tried to apologize, but Hiro just smiled and waved his hand.

"It's alright, I was a lot like him, when I was his age. He's just full of spirit." Hiro flashed Naruto a smile, which the blonde hesitantly returned.

The corn fields were abruptly altered with a dirt trail that ran through a grassy knoll, leading to Hiro's house.

"Is corn the only the crop you have?" Sakura asked as they stepped onto Hiro's porch.

"Naw, I have cabbages,turnips,potatoes,carrots,and a whole bunch more. It's all in my backyard with the animals, I just didn't have enough room for the corn. So, I put it in the front!" Hiro opened the front door and the gang followed suit. When they walked in a strong skunky odor slammed them in the face.

"Gah! What's that smell?" Sakura said quickly grabbing her nose, which Naruto and Sasuke did as well. It was a peculiar smell, not one that could be so easily described. The closest thing to one could compare it to was the mix between a skunk and a pine tree.

Hiro laughed lightly, "You kids never smelled grass before?"

Sasuke's face grimaced, _What kind of grass makes this smell?_

"Grass?" Naruto said perplexed.

"Yeah, grass, ya' know the kind smo-" Hiro was interrupted by the sound of Kakashi clearing his throat, he looked up to him with a raised eyebrow and saw Kakashi feverently swishing his hand across his neck. Today was not the day, that Kakashi felt was necessary to talk to Team 7 about weed. Hiro gave the sensei an understanding look and quickly darted around his mind to find an appeasing answer for the group of youngsters.

"Uh, well ya' know it's the type of grass you...burn…?"

Naruto's curiosity only deepened, "For what?"

"For…," Hiro looked at Kakashi for an answer, but the grey haired nin only shrugged,"Incense…?"

"Well they're some funky incense." Sakura started to fan her hand passed her nose.

"Ah, Hiro, is that you?" From around the corner of the hall, a small brunette popped her head out.

"Yes! Did you miss me, my beauti-" Hiro called before a frying pan had been thrown into his face,effectively cutting off his greeting. Kakashi, and the three genin simply stood still as they watched the exchange go on, with the simple thought of _Isn't that supposed to be his wife…_ floating around in their minds. There's no way a woman would do that to the man she loves most, right?

"You forgot to bring in the laundry before you left, and the goats got to it. I've been asking you to fix their pen for the past two weeks. Now we're going to need a whole new wardrobe." The woman, was small and petite, and not much taller than the three students. She had long mousy brown hair that was parted down the middle; which seemed to make her look shorter as it stopped at her waist. She calmly looked on at Hiro with an almost bored expression in her muted green eyes, as he grovelled on the floor beneath her feet, begging for forgiveness, when she finally noticed the guests.

"You must be the ninja from Konoha, am I correct?" she asked with a small polite smile.

"Ah! Yes, Haruhi, I hired them to-" Haruhi, as she was called, looked at her husband as he spoke and simply dropped a rather large, and quite heavy looking cookbook on her his head.

"I was talking to our guests, _Dear_. Now, would you guys like some tea before you and my husband fix that pesky pen?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all were in disbelief, how could such a cheerful and carefree bear of a man have such a small, polite, and almost dollish looking wife? They were obviously complete opposites, while he was loud and rambunctious, she had met him full on with her calm and clear voice. He was all play, and she was business.

"But honey, we have so many other things to do, can't the pen wait?"

"No, Hiro, it can not wait. It's been two weeks and the goats are getting into everything. That pen is getting fixed, today." Before Hiro could counter, Haruhi was already walking back into the kitchen with her dark purple kimono swaying with her. The battle was lost.

"Please have a seat, while I get the tea ready." She called out from the kitchen.

Hiro turned back to the team, who still wore their astonished expressions on their faces, and smiled. "Man, I love that woman."

… **.**

 _He wasn't kidding about having a bunch more ,_ Sakura thought as she looked at Hiro's backyard. Team 7 stood on the farmer's back porch with an awed expression on all their faces. Before them laid rows upon rows of vegetables and fruit. To their right was a small rice paddy and next to it, were rows of carrots,cabbages, beets, potatoes, turnips, and so on. A few apple trees were scattered around and surrounding them were fields of strawberries, blueberries, and vines of grapes. They saw a few cows walking around, eating the spare patches of grass that wasn't covered in vegetation. On their left was a pig pen, filled with at least six pigs, next door to the pigs was a chicken coop, and beside that was a huge red barn with cows resting inside. And finally, next to the big red barn, was the forsaken goat pen, which Sasuke noticed had two gaping holes in its meshed fence. There was a goat right next to the pen, standing under the clothesline and eating what looked like boxer remains.

"No wonder the Third said you were the best farmer we have!" Naruto chirped.

Hiro chuckled and gave the team his usual bright smile, "And don't you forget it!"

He started walking down the porch steps with the rest of Team 7 following. When they reached the bottom, Hiro asked to see the scrolls, which the genin quickly pulled out and gave to him. He surveyed the scrolls and separated them into three piles, with Kakashi and his students looking on.

"Okay guys, let's get to work." Hiro said clapping his hands together, "It's fifteen after one, so that means we got to use all the sunlight we can before it gets dark." He pointed to the first pile of scrolls he made. "These right here, are filled with my animal feed and seeds, we'll unload these last." He moved to the next pile. "This pile is filled with manure sacks and hay bales, I'm going to need two of you to take these over yonder to the shed I have behind my strawberry field and stock 'em." He pointed ahead to where the shed was. It was a small grey shed with a faded red roof. "And finally this pile, this one has all my farm supplies; pitchforks, wood, hammers, feeding buckets, and some more mesh to help fix that fence. Now, I'm going to need two of you stay here and unload these with me. That way I can fix that pen and the wife won't be so sore." Hiro put his hands on his hips, "Okay, so who wants to do what?"

Before the question registered to group, Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Sakura and I will take the manure and hay bales to the shed." Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura eyes widened in surprise.

 _Say what now,_ Naruto thought flabbergasted. Uchiha Sasuke - the Uchiha Sasuke - wanted to work with Haruno Sakura? No way. Not possible. He _never_ volunteered to partner with her. If Kakashi was to pair them, sure he tolerated her, but he never willingly wanted to work with her. What could have cause this? Naruto looked at Sakura and expected the girl to jump for joy, or at least blush, or maybe even giggle like an idiot. But instead she looked away from the Uchiha and to the ground, trying hard to avoid his gaze.

"Alright then," Hiro said, "Grab the scrolls and get moving. You two," He pointed to Naruto and Kakashi, "Come with me and let's get started on this pen. We only have three days and the faster we fix it, the faster we can do everything else."

Team 7 grabbed the designated scrolls needed for each of their jobs and began to walk in seperate directions.

It was mostly quiet as Sasuke and Sakura walked past the berry field and to the shed. Before the announcement of Sasuke's engagement, Sakura would find any excuse that she could just to get close to the avenger. Especially when they were alone. She took advantage of any opportunity possible. She would ask him how his day was, what his plans were, how he was doing, did he sleep well? Anything that popped in her mind, anything to feel closer to him. Even though he would reply with one word answers or not at all; it didn't matter to Sakura. Because she knew that Sasuke's shell would crack and he would open up. But then the invitations were passed out…

 _After that day, I realized Sasuke was never mine to begin with._ Ino's words echoed in her head. They were true...Sasuke was never going to be hers. They were never going to be together. He was getting married in a couple months, and Sakura would be there to watch it. To see the boy she loved marry another girl. After Sakura had found out, being around Sasuke became physically painful. She could feel her heart shatter over and over again each time she looked at him. So, she began to limit her time around him as much as she could. Which was a practically impossible task, being that they were team mates.

While on the Hidden Mist mission, Sakura tried her best to keep her distance. When Kakashi-Sensei pulled them to the side to focus on chakra control, Sakura would make any excuse she could to leave early. At dinner time, she would eat first then duck away to hide. She kept their conversations to a minimum, only speaking when spoken to- which was rare. Though Sasuke was completely oblivious to the kunoichi's sudden aloofness. It didn't matter, these acts were the only thing keeping Sakura semi-sane.

But even when the Uchiha's presence was not physical, he was still there in her mind. He was all she thought about, and when the others would sleep, she would cry silently to herself. There were times she would ask herself _Will he love her? Will they be happy? Am I really going to lose him?_

But in the same breathe, she would also have to remind herself that these were stupid questions to ask. They didn't even matter. He was getting married and there was no amount of wishful thinking that would change that.

She hoped her longing for him would cease by the end of the mission, but it only seemed to grow. The feeling she felt when she saw what Haku did him compared to no other. That moment was a blur to her, all she could recollect was that there was a lot of tight hugging and crying. But it confirmed what she already knew. She loved Sasuke, and she always would. No matter what.

"Let's unseal the scrolls first and then begin to stock them." Sasuke directed as they stopped by the shed

"Okay." Sakura agreed meekly. They began to open each scroll one bye one, with only the sound of the wind being heard. With all the scrolls unsealed, Sasuke picked up a manure bag and headed towards the shed doors, with Sakura following suit. He scrunched up his nose as the scent of animal poop in a bag wafted around. _This is terrible,_ He thought as he entered the shed, _But it's better than stepping in goat crap._

Sasuke would never call himself a snob, he did think however, that his specialties were much higher than wrangling goats. Rebuilding the fence would not have been too bad, it was the getting the goats inside the gate that Sasuke wasn't too fond of. It was Naruto-work (work that Sasuke was too good for, but Naruto wasn't) to say the least. He already made up his mind to stock the manure and hay bales, before Hiro even asked who wanted what. He originally wanted Kakashi as his partner, but he knew that it would never happened. If Sasuke were to say Kakashi, the copycat nin most likely would have just made up some excuse as to why he would have to stay back with Hiro, leaving Sasuke only two choices: Naruto or Sakura. Though Naruto was usually his second choice in terms of partners, something inside Sasuke told him that the argument they had earlier was far from over. He knew that if he was to partner with Naruto, Sasuke's wedding would be all the blonde would want to talk about.

So, he was left with Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi, though he usually only partnered with Sakura if forced to as she had a tendency to flirt with him while on missions. But she hadn't been as insufferable lately. Which struck Sasuke as odd at first, but he was too busy training to actually question it. But now, he guessed, was a better time than any to ask what was up.

"Sakura." He said as he grabbed another manure sack.

"Yes?" She was exiting the shed.

"You've been acting weird lately." He stated bluntly while plopping the bag down.

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, she turned to Sasuke who stood in the doorway of the shack with his hands in his pockets.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stammered out as she tried to grab another manure sack, but her arms were spaghetti as her heart raced at twice its normal rate.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to the manure piles and picked up another sack, "Well you haven't been annoying and clingy lately. "

 _Did you miss it Sasuke-Kun?_

"Not that I'm complaining or anything-I actually would prefer it if you stayed this way, I just find it odd is all. Have you finally moved on to someone else?" He picked up a sack and walked back to the shed.

Sakura's jaw dropped at Sasuke's accusation, how dare he! How dare he assume such a thing! She loved him, he was the one moving on! She felt the emotions she had shoved to the deepest part of her heart rise inside her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. Though she'd never admit it, she was waiting for this. Waiting for him to ask her what was wrong and question her new withdrawn behavior. Another part of her knew that it wasn't right to expect Sasuke to do such a thing. He wasn't supposed to notice. He was supposed to continue to be his usual cold and distance self, while she longed from afar, but he noticed. And Sakura had a boiling teapot inside her about to edge over. Sakura bit her lip, she knew that the tension of Sasuke's question could not be undone. She clenched her fist tightly. _Come on Sakura, you've got a mission to do,_ She told herself as she tried to pick up the manure sack. When she grabbed it however she lost her grip. She stared at it blankly as it laid on the ground.

Sasuke looked back and saw that Sakura was taking a long time to bring the sack to the shed.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to work?" He said coming out of the shed.

Sakura's mouth started to move faster than her mind could catch up and shouted the piercing question that had been broiling inside her for weeks.

"Do you love her!?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, shocked by the directness of her statement. Then after a few seconds past, rolled his eyes.

He put his hands over his chest, "So that's why you've been acting weird," He scoffed, "Do you even think I have time for love?" He looked at her with a side eye. She hadn't changed at all, she was just heartbroken. He would be a fool to think that she would ever move on.

"Its...I...well," She stuttered while darting around her mind to find a response, "Do you think you'll be happy, is all I'm asking."

"Happiness is not what this is about." He stated matter of factly.

Though she could hear a small part of her scream no, she decided to pry a little further "Then what is it about Sasuke? Why are you getting married to Hinata?" She felt a twinge of pain in her heart when she said her name, though Hinata was an innocent party, thinking of her still hurt. Sakura stared steadily at Sasuke chewing on her next response, "I'm just concerned for you. Don't you think this is a bit rushed?"

"Oh please, you're not concerned for me. You're just upset that I'm getting married and it's not to you."

Sakura's throat tightened as Sasuke's words cut through her like a knife. He was right.

Sasuke sighed tiring of this subject, he expected to get away from the questing of his marriage by partnering with Sakura but yet he had walked right into it. He knew, that just like Naruto, when Sakura had her mind on something she didn't let it go so easily. He might as well be as direct as possible.

"My clan has been doing this for years," He started, "It's a sacred tradition that I plan on continuing, in honor of my family."

"Yeah, but Sasuke there's other ways to honor your clan. I mean, I don't see why continue the wedding, especially if there's no one around to force you to." Again, Sakura's words left her mouth before her brain had time to analyze them. _Oh my goodness Sakura, why did you say that,_ She thought. She turned away from Sasuke as she felt his icy daggers dig into her like needles. He was pissed, before she could squeak out an apology he began to speak with venom leaking out his voice.

"See, there you go again talking about things you know nothing about. You're so annoying, just a pure nuisance. You have no idea what it's like to grow up in a prestigious clan, at least that's one thing Hinata has. Traditions mean everything. They are sacred and they are valued, and for you to talk as if you know anything about that disgusts me."

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly.

"You should be." Sasuke said as he picked up the manure sack that laid at her, "Come on, we have a job to do."

Sakura fought back the tears brewing behind her eyes. Why did these things always happen when she was with him, how come she could never find the right things to say. She had gone from just an annoying fan girl to a disgusting nuisance in only a matter of seconds. She sighed as she looked back towards the farm.

This was going to be a long mission.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hope I'm not making Sasuke too cold. If you think that I am just give me some tips in the comments on how I can reel it back a bit. Anyway I appreciate you all so much and thank you for being patient and waiting. Goodnight.**


End file.
